starwarsrepublicclonetroopersfandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha 17 (Alpha)
Bio ARC Lieutenant (later Captain) Alpha (Alpha 17; ARC 17), was an ARC Trooper or Officer who was under the command of Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jedi Padawan Commander Anakin Skywalker. History Alpha fought in several battles during the beginning of the Clone Wars Era, to whom his first battle was on Jabiim with Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and the Hawkbat Battalion. He also received his nickname on Jabiim, after defeating the merciless bounty hunter Durge, to whom Durge eventually fled to Muunilinst with his battalion of Helios 3G-Assassin and the rebuilt IG-Lancer droids. Alpha was eventually captured by Sith Assassin Asajj Ventress shortly after splitting up to search for any droid reinforcements on Jabiim. After being rescued from being tortured by Ventress, Anakin and Obi-Wan escorted Alpha to Kamino, where retired from field combat and established a training program to train special Clone Officers; to whom Anakin inspired and developed the unique strategy of having distinguished units of Clone Troopers, as well as distinguishing themselves apart from one another. But because of his bravery, he was promoted to Captain and remained on Kamino training Clones until his death due to growth acceleration; which occurred towards the middle of the Clone Wars Era (when Rex became recruited and the 501st were established.) Persona Alpha was often considered to be aggressive, yet good-humored; as noticed and mentioned by Padawan Commander Anakin Skywalker during the beginning of the Clone Wars on Jabiim. Hence, he was often annoyed, frustrated, or became stressed as a result of the war, but had a good laugh to relieve stress. But because of his heroic efforts and being a POW survivor; he was promoted to becoming a Captain and served as a drill instructor or demonstrator on Kamino; thus training specially-trained Clone Specialists and Clone Officers such as Captain Rex and Commander Cody. Appearance Alpha only wore Phase 1 "Alpha Class" ARC Armor, which was recycled from Experimental Phase 1 ARC Armor. The actual armor consists of having a large pauldron, a large wrist communicator, a rangefinder, a kama with blaster pistol holsters, and an additional thermol detonator container. Alpha's facial appearance consists of having the standard "high-fade" haircut that the Clone Troopers mainly have, while his face is covered in several scars from him being tortured. Trivia/Facts Alpha was the''' very first''' official Clone Trooper to be nicknamed, as well as establishing or developing a special training program for having different positions of specially-trained Clone Officers. Alpha trained Clone Officers like; Rex, Cody, Bly and Gree. All which carry-on his legacy, and are brave, heroic, and skilled soilders. Alpha was originally meant to be nicknamed "Ace" by Anakin Skywalker, to whom he considered him to be an "ace" at shooting droids as well as wounding the bounty hunter Durge, like how Anakin himself was skilled with using the force and a lightsaber. He; however, denied the offered nickname. Rex and Cody briefly mention the battle of Jabiim in the Clone Wars Season 1 Episode "Rookies" while speaking with Clone Troopers Fives and Echo. Alpha was the first ARC Trooper, or specially trained Clone Trooper that Anakin Skywalker ever encountered. For being a lesser-known Clone Officer, Alpha became a legendary Clone Officer amongst the Republic and the Clone Troopers. According to the Star Wars: The Clone Wars film DVD's commentary, the creators at first had decided to put in Alpha as the Clone Wars series' prime clone character. However, George Lucas objected because his inclusion would make too much of an alliteration (Anakin, Artoo (R2-D2), Ahsoka, and now Alpha), so a different Clone character, Captain Rex, was created. (Hence there being a so-called "A-Team" for Star Wars.) Category:ARC Troopers Category:ARC Lieutenant Category:ARC Captain Category:Clone Officers Category:Clone Lieutenant Category:Clone Captain